


Boys are Stupid…We Throw Rocks at Them

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hormone thing, which I can already tell you sucks, might make me want to…” She gulped.  “Kiss Will?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys are Stupid…We Throw Rocks at Them

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. It was written for the alphabet writing meme and [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ' prompt of **S is for sisterly time**.

“So…tell me all about him.”

“Huh?” JJ looked up from putting ketchup on her French fries.

“Tell me all about him.” Emily repeated.

“All about who?”

“JJ…”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” She said. “Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?”

“I'm talking about Will Fontaine.” Emily said.

“Oh my God,” JJ groaned, rolling her eyes. “OK first, there is nothing to tell about that boy. Secondly, it’s LaMontagne, not Fontaine. But now I know Penelope told you because she always calls him Will Fontaine. It’s not Fontaine, its LaMontagne, which is French but I don’t give a hang because there’s nothing to tell you about that boy.”

“Wow that was more than a mouthful about a boy you don’t seem to care about.”

“Look, he exists, I concede that. But he’s dumb…all boys are dumb and there's nothing to talk about.”

“Is he nice?” Emily tried another angle.

“I guess.” JJ shrugged. “I haven’t had the intense urge to punch him…much. I've had it though.”

“How does Penelope know Will?”

“He looked out for her when I was suspended after the broken nose incident. I admit that was cool of him but eww…” She shuttered while taking a huge bite out of her burger. “Boys are so dumb.” JJ never minded talking with her mouth full. “Did you bring me out tonight to talk about him?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, JJ.” Emily replied smiling.

“Oh, my bad.” She chewed and swallowed. “I appreciate the free dinner and the time away from the fam but we definitely don’t need to talk about Will.”

“In April you're gonna be 13, JJ. Soon you're gonna be experiencing puberty and Will LaMontagne might not mean anything now but it can all change in the blink of an eye. It’s important to me that we talk about it and I keep an eye on you. It’s what big sisters do. But you can cut me a little slack; I've never been a big sister before.”

“You're cool Emily, seriously.” JJ sipped her chocolate shake. “We watched this embarrassing video in health class a few weeks back. It was bad…dancing cells, atrocious acting, I tried to strike it from my memory but no such luck. This hormone thing, which I can already tell you sucks, might make me want to…” She gulped. “Kiss Will?”

“Its possible.” Emily nodded.

“Eww, are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am. Hormones are very strong and that’s why I want you to know you can always talk to me. There are gonna be certain things I have to talk to you about when the time comes.”

“Like pregnancy and oral sex?” JJ asked.

“JJ!” Emily tried really hard not to laugh. “I don’t want to know where you heard that from.”

“I listen to some of the girls in class talk but they’re knuckleheads. I'm not into all that stuff and I don’t want to be kissing on stupid boys. If one of them touches me, I'm breaking their fingers.”

“Well can I make you a deal?” Emily asked.

“Sure.” JJ nodded.

“When, if, that changes and you find that maybe you do want to kiss a boy; will you make sure to talk to me about it?”

“I don’t really see that happening but you have yourself a deal.”

“Pinky swear.” Emily held out her finger.

JJ smiled, wrapping her pinky around Emily’s.

“What if I wanted to kiss a girl?” she asked.

“What?”

“You said you wanted me to talk to you about it as soon as I want to kiss a boy. What if boys are still stupid and I want to kiss a girl?”

“Um…you need to talk to me about that too.” Emily replied. “All kissing and kissing-related stuff, we have to talk about it.”

“Whoa, you handled that pretty well.” JJ nodded.

“You think I don’t expect curve balls from you, Jennifer Jareau? Whatever you ever want to talk about…I'm here. I mean that.”

“I know. And like I said, thanks for taking me out. I think sometimes Morgan and I get a little lost in the shuffle. We’re not kids like Penelope and Spencer and we’re not older teens like you, Jason, and Hotch. We still need a little guidance but we’re at that awkward age where it’s hard to ask for it.”

Emily nodded, understanding that. She knew she couldn’t talk to Derek but was sure Jason would. She had JJ and Penelope to look after and took her job very seriously. Being a girl was hard enough, doing it without a mom and dad had its own share of difficulties. She was the big sister now though; they were her responsibility.

Emily was happy to do it, happy to have someone to look after and love. Family was very important to her. It didn’t matter if it was something new…the joy was immeasurable. Emily wouldn’t change it for anything in the world and sitting there looking at JJ, she knew that she wouldn’t either.

***

  



End file.
